


The Blood Lord

by moonwings



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Akabane Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Futanari, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I give up, M/M, Mostly smut at this point, Omega Shiota Nagisa, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Technically addiction?, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, but not really, no beta - we die like men, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwings/pseuds/moonwings
Summary: Some dreams are better than reality. Nagisa hopes he never wakes up.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 27
Kudos: 337
Collections: Mating Instincts, Monstrous Affections





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plopped into my head basically fully formed and fell out like the best kind of word vomit. That freaking NEVER happens!!! ... thought I should share the miracle.
> 
> Nothing highly sexual happens, so not technically underage. They get up to nothing more serious than most 16 year olds do while exploring with their significant partners.
> 
> Skips around a bit. I didn't want to write about their whole lives.

**The Blood Lord**

"Don't go in there. That's the Blood Lord's house."

That was one of Nagisa's very first memories. Looking up in awe at a huge Gothic manor, complete with sharp points and steep roofs, dark in every respect, the windows showing endless shadows within. He'd been immediately mesmerized.

His minder had pulled him away, probably more harshly than was actually required for a tiny little four year old, but he later came to understand that had more to do with the location rather than himself. No one seemed to want to be by that manor. People scurrying by on daily commutes would hunch their shoulders, pick up their pace, and get by it as quickly as they could while making themselves as small and insignificant looking as possible.

Everyone, of course, except for Nagisa. Nagisa - as always - was the odd one out. He thought the manor was amazing. The black of the walls, the endless depths, the crimson curtains and the golden embelishes. They all drew him like a moth to a flame.

“The Blood Lord lives there” likewise did not dissipate his fascination.

‘Blood Lords’ was just a fancy name for vampires, and everyone knew they slept more often than they were awake. Sometimes up to a hundred years at a time. Of course they always had brief days of being awake where they were ravenous, but as long as the gate staff kept the entryway filled with fresh blood packets and refreshed them weekly, no one had died in many _many_ centuries due to a hungry vampire bite. When they were in an active period, a time ranging from fifty to a hundred years, they made daily visits to hospitals, healing the injured and dying.

So long as a vampire was well-fed, an area up to 500 miles around them would be essentially disease free and everyone living within those borders were practically ensured a long healthy life. Birthrates were lower in Manor towns, but most considered that a bonus. There were no hungry children in Manor towns, no family strapped financially because of too many mouths to feed, or medical bills to pay. Even the very very old didn't suffer from medical issues other than very light arthritis and typically they died peaceful deaths in their sleep. Having a mandatory blood donation was just sensible when you got those benefits.

Blood Lord manors were relatively rare. Vampires reproduced incredibly slowly, and when a child was born, it took them centuries to grow up. It was only once they got to a certain age that their healing abilities activated and they could establish their own manor, which would then create a new town.

Once, a long _long_ time ago, there had been some humans that had tried to enslave vampires. To take their healing abilities and put it under _humans_ control.

It had been a disaster. Vampire healing fields were only lightly voluntary, yes, but that also meant that their moods changed the properties inherent in them. A caged vampire didn’t produce a healing field. It produced a plague.

Tens of millions had died before a vampiric rescue party had found the caged vampire in the plague infested prison filled with the decaying remains of their captors. The vampire was so tortured and abused that they had begged for death. No one would ever say if it had been granted or not, but the plague did end after they had been found. Some say they were put down as humanely as possible. Some say they were just put to sleep for centuries to recover. No one would probably ever know.

Regardless, that had difinitively proven that there needed to be a balance to their society. Vampires were the lords of their towns and the townspeople benefitted enormously by living there and really there was no problems. Vampires were afforded certain rights and privilidges, but they also had responsibilities. They all had sprawling mansions, partly so that they had plenty of space for themselves for whatever they wanted to do, and partly because it afforded them a bit more safety whenever a fanatic tried to get in and kill them.

Really they got what they deserved for those attempts.

Vampires were very safe to be around… at least by a blood standpoint. Anyone who attacked a vampire got what they deserved, but vampires also had instincts and behaviors that were typically alarming to humans. Most believed it was the fight-or-flight instinct of prey species. Even though vampires were much more symbiotic than predator as a species on the whole, individually they had survived by literally hunting humans for thousands of years before the technology came to allow for this peaceful of a blood transaction.

Of course this was all second hand information. This towns Blood Lord had gone to rest close to 20 years before Nagisa was even born, so there really wasn’t a reason to be acting like mice in front of the manor. He woke up irregularly, drank the blood in the entryway, and went back to sleep. Typically he was probably awake less than an hour a year, so the likelihood of him actually caring about anyone walking by outside his manor was ridiculous.

Still, they hurried by everyday, and Nagisa dawdled. Technically speaking the manors were forbidden to enter. If a Blood Lord caught you in their manor they had the right to do whatever they wanted to do to you. Most knew to stay out.

Nagisa was probably pretty stupid in that reguard.

Whenever he was chased down by Asano and his friends for a beating, he’d head for the manor. If they gave up early, he’d just stay under the windowsills behind the immaculately trimmed hedges until they left. If they were persistent and trowled around the grounds, he’d slip in through the window with the broken lock. They were never stupid enough to go inside.

Nagisa always felt comfortable in the manor. He took to sleeping there rather frequently, mostly hiding from Asano and his group, sometimes from his mother. Oftentimes he explored, going from room to room, always careful with absolutely everything. His mother had beaten into him to never leave so much as a fingerprint of dirt. Of course, what she defined as dirt varied wildly with her moods.

On this particular Sunday, he was limping through the manor, cradling his left arm against his body. She’d had a fit last night, bursting into his room in the middle of the night and punched and clawed at him for something she was sure he’d done next week. Once he was a cowering ball, she’d blinked back to herself, told him to clean up his room, kissed his brow and gone back to bed. He’d been too terrified to go back to sleep.

Today his wanderings brought him to a rich velvet room with an altar in the center. It felt safe and dark here and for the first time since her frenzied fists had ripped him awake, he felt he could safely sleep.

Nagisa toddled around on his little feet, strained his whole two foot one inch frame and looked on the altar, finding that it wasn’t an altar at all. It was a bed with tall sides and a cover halfway off.

There was already someone asleep in the bed, but that just proved it was comfy. So, with all the logic of a five year old, he clambered up and into the bed and snuggled down with the person. He traced too-thin battered child fingers over sharp features and marveled at the crimson hair.

“Excuse me, oniisan, but I’m tired too. Can I nap with you?”

There was no response, so he figured it was okay. He snuggled down into the warm chest, rested his tiny head against the comfy shoulder and was almost instantly asleep.

Nagisa never felt when the body started and the person looked at him in utter disbelief. They gazed at the tiny, exhausted eyes, the vibrant bruises and bloodied clothes and didn’t feel an ounce of annoyance. Slowly, fingers traced through Nagisa’s vibrant blue hair, pulled viciously into too-tight "cutesy" braids. He loosened them gently and the child snuffled into his shoulder, reaching a tiny arm across the broad chest.

He smiled a rare grin. “May you always have good dreams, blueberry,” he said, laying a hand on the tiny head, the glowing energy of his intent seeping through the blue hair and into the healing fractured skull. He closed his eyes and fell back into his sleep, feeling the unexpectedly wonderful weight of someone else’s presence beside him for the first time ever.

***

“Hi!” Nagisa chirped, looking at the boy that had appeared in front of him. Nagisa was in the sandbox and Asano and his goons were blissfully not here. He had all the sand and toys to himself. Neither was his mother there to rip him away from the “filthy mudpit, girls should be playing with DOLLS!!” There was no one to hurt him or bother him, and then this other boy just showed up.

Typically, Nagisa would have withdrawn, given up the sandbox and toys and gone somewhere safe… but he didn’t feel threatened.

The other boy gazed at him with burning gold eyes before returning, “Hi.”

Nagisaa waited for more, but when nothing more came he continued. “My name is Nagisa. I’m five! Do you want to play?” he held up his favorite toy. “This is Sonic Ninja, he’s the best!”

The red haired boy smiled slowly. “I’m Karma.” He took the toy and looked around. “Aren’t you worried, being here by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself. You’re here.”

“Besides me.”

“No. If no one’s here it means no one can hurt me.”

“Aren’t you scared I will?”

“No,” came the immediate reply, “Cause you’re Karma.”

Karma vaguely felt that there was something he should remember, but it didn’t seem important in the face of Nagisa’s smile. “I’d love to play. Tell me more about Sonic Ninja?” he sat down in the sandbox and started helping to build a sandcastle.

****

*** Age 7***

"- and then we went to the zoo! I didn't like it much. The sun was too hot and we had to keep to a schedule so there weren't enough breaks. Then Asano tried to hit me and I ran away and got lost. It took me forever to find my way back. Luckily they hadn't noticed I was gone yet, but they _had_ noticed that Asano wasn't there, so _he_ got punished!" Nagisa said breathlessly over an ice cream cone in the empty diner.

"What'd they do?" Karma grinned, licking the spoon of his sundae. "This is good. What's this flavor again?"

"Chocolate sundae. And he had to do 100 lines of 'I will not wander away from my school trip tours' _and_ 100 lines of 'I will not talk back to the teachers' because he threw a fit and demanded he didn't need to do the first 100. It was awesome!"

"Couldn't've happened to a better guy," Karma drawled, matching Nagisa's Cheshire smile.

****

***Age 9***

Karma dumped an armful of snow over Nagisa's head as he was digging into a snowbank to make a little cave. Nagisa yelped at the cold and scooped up some to throw right back at the madly cackling Karma who'd already made a dash away.

Nagisa quickly made a pile of snowballs and prepared for war.

****

*** Age 11***

“So Mom’s enrolled me in her dream middle school,” Nagisa groaned, throwing himself onto the couch beside Karma. Karma gave him a sharp smile. “Can you believe that Asano is the principal’s son? He chased me the whole day.”

“No one stopped him?”

Nagisa shook his head, pigtails flying. “They said they didn’t want to spoil “our” fun,” he said, finger-quoting the _our_. “And this is despite the fact that running in the halls is prohibited. They ended up calling my mom about _my_ bad behavior on the first day.”

“How’d that go over?” Karma asked, pulling Nagisa against him and grabbing the remote.

“I think I’m unconscious?”

Karma blinked. “Not asleep?”

“I don’t remember going to sleep. Mom was screaming at me, then she swung something and I was here.”

It had taken many years, but Nagisa had eventually learned that his best friend was only in his dreams, which just figured with his luck. A perfect friend and he wasn’t even real. Still this wasn’t _all_ bad. Karma was with him every single night. They could do anything without anyone stopping them. Karma was literally the one good thing in his life and Nagisa sometimes hoped that his mom would end up putting him in a coma. A lifelong one would be wonderful.

“Are you okay?”

“No idea,” Nagisa shrugged, pulling out a bowl of popcorn, “but I doubt she’s managed to kill me. We live too close to the Manor to die from anything other than murder.”

“Smashing your head in could definitly count as murder.”

Nagisa threw popcorn at him in reply, “I mean like stabbed to death or a bullet to the head. Most blunt force trauma won’t kill with how close we are.”

“I suppose you should know that by now, given the experience you've gotten," Karma said distastefully.

“Don’t be like that Karma," Nagisa urged, turning into the other boys side. "She hasn't killed me."

"Yet."

"So what if she does? Then we'd both exist in nothingness. Wouldn't really change much. If there's consciousness after death then we'd still be together and if there isn't, then we'd neither of us know it."

Karma shifted uncomfortably. Somehow that didn't feel right even though it seemed logical. The very idea of Nagisa dying made him feel lonely.

"Y'know what?" he stated, throwing the remote, "We're going to start training you!"

Nagisa gave him a blank look. "We're in a dream. You're probably a figment of my mind. How are we going to train me? Anything we do here has no transfer over to the waking world."

"Well then just call me your mental repository for fighting knowledge," Karma grinned, sharp teeth and flashing eyes, "because I know I _know_ how to beat someone into the ground."

"What about the Sonic Ninja marathon?" Nagisa lamented.

Karma gave Nagisa a flat look and dumped him off the couch. Nagisa sputtered in laughter on the floor. "I take it we're rescheduling it?"

"Yup. C'mon. Up. We're starting now."

****

***Age 13***

Karma blinked up at Nagisa in shock. He was perched daintily on Karma's chest, knees either side of Karma's head, looking entirely innocent and like he hadn't just flipped a person twice his size.

"How the hell'd you do that?!" Karma asked in disbelief. "I didn't even see you _move_!"

Nagisa preened. "I had a good teacher," he grinned. His smile was absolutely deadly.

****

***Age 15***

Nagisa materialized and flopped down right on top of the peacefully reading Karma, who gave a great "oooof!" at the impact.

"Guess who wiped the floor with Asano!" he grinned, all sharp teeth behind sweet lips.

"I take it he did something stupid?"

"He cornered me alone behind the gymnasium. Well I say _he_ cornered me but I led him there. No witnesses. I'm not sure he actually knows what hit him. He was down and out after a couple seconds."

"I'm pretty amazed how fast you picked stuff up, little snake," Karma praised, patting Nagisa's head who soaked it up like a kitten.

"I just wish he'd stop chasing me. I mean, what does he _want_? He's been after me since we were little kids. If I were a girl, or if he were a bit less violent, I'd guess he was interested in me, but as it is?" Nagisa gestured wildly with his hands in a vague WTH movement.

"It could have a lot less to do with what he wants than what he thinks he deserves or is already his," Karma mused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he might think that he's _entitled_ to you. _However_ he wants you. The fact that you run and fight him might just be making him more determined."

"Well he can't have me. _You_ have me. I don't want anyone else." Nagisa pouted, burrowing under Karma's arms until he was fairly enveloped.

"I'm likely a figment of your imagination."

"Well you're a lovely figment and I'm happy to be delusional," Nagisa purred, lounging in Karma's lap.

"Don't you want a wife? Kids? A family?"

"No," Nagisa shuddered. "Girls just remind me too much of mom. I'm fine with them platonically but the idea of a relationship with one?" He shook his head urgently. "At best I'd just quietly freak out and hide the moment she went to _do_ anything. I can't stand the thought of a girl touching me intimately. Kids… would be nice, but not if I need a girl to help make my own biologically and I don't think I even _can_ adopt a kid if I'm single."

"What about a boyfriend? A husband?"

"They wouldn't be _you_. I don't care how good they would be. They wouldn't be _you_. If I can't have you in real life, then I'm definitely not going to give up what I've got of you. You're stuck with me. I'm keeping you til I die."

It was the first time either of them had really spoken about their feelings for the other. Sure, they'd both known they were incredibly close, but this was more than just close. Logically, Karma knew he should push for Nagisa to let him go. To go and live his life. Seek counseling and maybe get himself mentally secured enough to either accept a wife, or accept a man that wasn't a dream. Logically, _this_ was the moment to disengage, to pull away.

Karma pulled Nagisa into a kiss so intense it was nearly violent. Nagisa gave a cat-ate-the-canary grin.

****

***Age 16***

Nagisa appeared, pallid and shaking, clambering frantically into Karma's arms where he'd been reclining on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately alarmed at Nagisa's very uncharacteristic terror. His lack of personal space had always been incredible, but he'd never been clingy and desperate before.

"I think… I think I need to die," Nagisa said into his chest, curling his legs up and tucking himself fully into Karma's arms.

"WHAT!?!" Karma's arms tightened immediately around him.

"You were right. Asano does think he's entitled to me. He thinks of me as his property and he says it's time I'm 'put to use'. He can't take me in a fight so he has a whole gang of people trying to take me down. He promised them they could 'use me after him so long as they didn't damage his property'."

Karma was incandescent with rage.

"I won't let them touch me. I got away but I can't escape them forever. They're going to get me eventually. Mom won't help. She thought me 'having a relationship' with Asano is wonderful news. She went to call and set up a date with 'her little girl'. She's going to hand me over to them," Nagisa shuddered. "I'd rather die. One way or another then I can stay with you forever."

"Nagisa-"

"I don't want this back and forth anymore, being somewhere you're not. I want to stay right here with you and never wake up. I've been hoping Mom would put me into a coma for years now, but I heal too well. This is the best option."

"Surely the cops-"

"Are heavily influenced by Asano's father. He won the mayoral election. Asano is already being groomed as the next principal of the most prestigious middle school/high school in the country. He won't stand for anything that will stain his son's perfect record."

Karma clutched Nagisa against him until his trembling eased. "Where are you right now? Are you safe?"

"I'm in the Manor, in the Lord's sleeping chamber. I figured it'd be the last place they'd look for me and it'd be a safe place to sleep to talk to you. I need to figure out how to do it. I can't get any supplies and I don't want to die straight off. I want to fall unconscious before I kark it and be here with you when I go, just in case there's nothing after. I want my last conscious thought to be of being in your arms."

Karma swallowed dryly. "Knife. Blood loss. You'll pass out before you die."

Nagisa grinned brightly at him, a sad ray of joy in these dark circumstances. "Perfect. I have my knife with me."

"This is permanent. Are you completely sure blueberry?"

"Completely. Asano getting me will still likely end in my death. He couldn't risk what he'd do to me to get out. A victim testifying would blemish his reputation even if they weren't believed. They'll kill me when they're done. I'm just going out by my own will before they can touch me."

"... ok Nagisa," Karma said, voice strangled. "I'll see you soon."

**

Nagisa felt unexpectedly peaceful when he woke up, curled in a little ball behind one of the crimson wall hangings in the Lord's sleeping chamber. There was a plan. This was going to be the last time he woke up without Karma. It felt like relief.

He gazed around the room, taking in the familiar grandeur that always felt more like home than his mother's house - his prison. He was glad it was going to be here.

He pulled out his switchblade from his school bag. A pretty little thing that he hadn't been able to resist buying, especially after Asano had started getting more violent. Stainless steel with an ivory and mother of pearl handle and moonstone inlays. Karma had coo-ed over it when he'd shown him. It was perfect.

It seemed a waste to just bleed all over the ground here, disrespectful too. This was still the Blood Lord's home and knowingly or not, he’d given Nagisa over ten years of shelter. It'd also be pretty rude for him to wake up and find Nagisa's corpse in his room, but Nagisa quickly wrote a note to explain. He hoped his blood as payment would be enough of an apology for the mess the Lord would have to deal with.

Nagisa folded up the quickly written note, setting it on his book bag so it'd be one of the first things the Lord saw when he woke up.

His current 5'2" made it much easier to peer over the edges of the deep and wide stone coffin and into the lush bed like interior. He still remembered with a fond smile exactly how comfortable it was and how safe he'd felt cuddled up with the Blood Lord for a nap.

Nagisa nearly laughed when he saw the Blood Lord's face again. "So that's where I got Karma's looks from!" he mused, tracing the Blood Lords sharp cheek, his crimson hair haloing the pillow. "Makes sense. You made me feel so safe. Probably the first time in my life I felt like no one would hurt me. Ironic, huh?" Nagisa smiled, placing the knife to the wrist of the hand that had been touching the Blood Lord. "I'm glad you look like him."

The cut was calm, controlled. A deep digging down through the flesh and perfectly into the vein. It felt like freedom more than pain.

"Itadakimasu," Nagisa joked, placing his heavily bleeding wrist against the Lord's lips. His jaw immediately flexed and sunk his fangs in around the injury.

" _Oh_ ," Nagisa gasped unsteadily. "So… vampire bite- not painful. Good to know. Best death ever!" He grinned wryly, looking forward to unconsciousness. This was definitely the best plan. It didn't even hurt.

The Lord's hand came up suddenly, gripping Nagisa's forearm tightly, drawing deeply from his wrist. He swayed with the pull, knees weakening, head spinning, heart pounding.

The Lord's eyes snapped open, eyes blazing gold. A strong yank immediately overbalanced Nagisa into the coffin. The Lord twisted and suddenly Nagisa was under his looming figure, pressed into the soft cushions beneath the Lord's weight. The position left Nagisa's legs splayed over the Lord's hips as he pressed in against him.

Nagisa's breath hitched at the slow deliberate slide of tongue over the wound as his unbleeding wrist was released.

"Hell of a wake up, blueberry," the Lord said conversationally, grin sharp and deadly.

Nagisa's heart thundered. "KARMA?!?"

The Lord kissed him, fierce passion and sharp teeth, nips at his lips and hungry arms holding him close. Definitely Karma.

"You're real," Nagisa whispered tearfully once his mouth was lingeringly released. "You're _real_ …"

"We did always say I was _probably_ a figment of your mind. I couldn't remember different but I definitely had my own opinions." Karma licked a line up Nagisa's throat that had him shuddering and bowing up into Karma's embrace, following the sensation.

"Still want forever with me?" Karma asked against his neck, lips teasing the skin.

" _ **YES**_ ," Nagisa gasped, immediately feeling teeth puncture through. The shot of pleasure was a hundred times stronger here, ecstasy that had Nagisa crying out brokenly and scrabbling to pull Karma closer. Karma looped one hand behind Nagisa's head, holding him tight, the other under Nagisa's bowed up waist, fingers splayed over his arse and pressing up into his own hips. It drew a strangled cry from Nagisa's lips as he tried to flex in the hold, roll his hips into the hardness pressing against him.

Nagisa's consciousness slowly waned, every strong swallow drawing him further away from the shock-inducing pleasure until he was floating in limpid bliss. Karma's lips left his throat with one last kiss. Nagisa made a low note of disapproval, but his arms were lead weights, he couldn't pull Karma back.

"Forever Nagisa," Karma whispered against his lips, and then a gushing tongue was slid into his mouth. Nagisa could only suck desperately at the warmth and swallow through the toe-curling kiss. The world slowly went dark, soft, and quiet. He fell past unconscious too swiftly to even feel joy at the promise of waking up _with_ Karma.

***

Karma breathed in Nagisa's last human breath, savored it on his tongue. The other's mouth no longer moved against his own when he regretfully pulled away from what was undoubtedly the most intense kiss of either of their lives.

Nagisa lay under him, soft and innocent looking enough that you'd never expect that he knew a dozen ways to kill you in five seconds. His lips were still parted, blood smeared across them like the deepest lipstick, his eyelids lightly closed, resting in the deep sleep of the vampire. A tiny smile still pulled at the very edges of his mouth. He looked so happy.

Karma swiped his tongue over the lax lips one more time, collecting the taste of them both and wiping them clean, then just gazed at Nagisa's peaceful face.

This was _not_ what he'd intended when he'd placed the Good Dreams blessing into Nagisa's mind. Child Nagisa had just looked so exhausted and broken that Karma had wanted him to have at least one escape, one refuge. Linking their sleeping minds together was unexpected and disorientating, losing the majority of his memory while keeping his personality, growing up with Nagisa in their dreams.

It was perfect. No force, no manipulation, Nagisa didn't love him because of his species or abilities. He was not in fear of or awe of Karma. He'd been willing to actually fully die just to keep himself unsullied and with Karma.

Nagisa could have said 'No' at the end. Karma could have gone out and fixed all of Nagisa's problems, one way or another. Given Nagisa a chance at a normal human life with all the blessings and failures therein. He'd _felt_ Nagisa's rejection of the idea, even awake. All he wanted was to stay in Karma's arms, sharp mad smile, fangs and all.

He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Nagisa alone in the coffin, even to deal with his pursuers. He was vulnerable now, in the twilight and dawn of his rebirth. Paranoia and vampire possessiveness both demanded he stay right here with Nagisa as he slept through his change.

He sent out a Shadow. It was more limited in ability, but it meant he wouldn't have to go himself. He wrote a quick note on a piece of Nagisa's notebook paper and sent it off with directions to the Shadow.

The next day saw Asano and nearly a dozen other teens and men in a pile outside the manor gates unconscious. A note pinned into Asano's head gave the details that these men had thought to steal what was the Blood Lord Karma's most precious mate and exactly what they'd intended to do to him. It further detailed that he had ripped both their genitals off as well as all passion and drive from their minds. They would spend the rest of their lives as meek eunuch without the will to fight for _anything_. It demanded that Hiromi Shiota be put into permanent psychiatric care by the end of the day and that Nagisa would no longer be attending classes.

The previously fully stocked blood bank in the entryway was entirely bare and there was a second note politely requesting a restock and a slight increase to account for his new mates' needs as well.

Meanwhile Karma and Nagisa were peacefully sleeping in their crypt, Nagisa cuddled up against Karma in nearly a perfect echo of their first meeting 11 years prior. They were both smiling.

AN:

I know Karma and Nagisa are both a little OOC, but this is a different world and Karma is technically a _lot_ older.

Just to be clear: no, this is not grooming because in the dreams Karma had no memory of his own life or age, just his personality. He literally had a second childhood with Nagisa. He only got his memories back when he woke up.

I _might_ write a follow up when Nagisa wakes up from his transformation and what happens afterwards. No promises though.


	2. I'm mortified for having written this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, I have no idea where this came from. I wasn't entirely sure I was going to write anymore of this, and then Nagisa and Karma took over my brain and did this. I figured if they were doing it anyway, I should just write it down. Then I'm like, since it's down, shouldn't I share it with the people who liked the first chapter…?
> 
> Warning: this is basically pure smut. I'm a bit mortified about it honestly and entirely blame Nagisa and Karma. I make the distinction here that both are of age in this story verse. It turned out Alpha/Omega so if you don't like that category, skip this. If I write any more I will give a brief synopsis at beginning of next chapter.
> 
> This story is a bit OOC for them both, but since they're both in a very different world and Karma is much more mature and Nagisa had a stabilizing friendship growing up, I think its by a reasonable amount.
> 
> This story also does have swearing. Personally I don't like swearing, but it fits the characters so I put it in.
> 
> Any negative comments WILL be deleted. I'm not forcing you to read this and I've given you appropriate warnings before hand so by you reading this story you have given consent to the content.

Chapter 2:

It was a slow, languid drifting to wakefulness, practically an indulgence. There was no impetus to rush to rise, or underlying urgency. Nagisa felt a lot like a cat, lazily stretching in the sunlight during their nap. Even his bones felt semi-liquid. He stretched just to feel his muscles flex and melt, curling back up and putting one arm across the thing he was resting against, hugging it in contentment.

A hand wrapped around his own, thumb rubbing softly over the back of his hand, the gesture both intimate and familiar. Nagisa's eyes snapped open as memory flooded back through him. He was in the crypt, nestled into Karma's side. Karma - who was real and _here_ in the real world, one arm wrapped around Nagisa's waist and the other hand giving low strokes on Nagisa's hand.

"Is this a dream?" Nagisa whispered, tremulous that this might shatter apart and prove an illusion.

"Not anymore," Karma chuckled, voice heavy and drowsy.

It was funny. Nagisa had been with Karma for nearly 12 years and he'd never heard him like that. In their shared dream Karma was never asleep - which made sense - so this was the first time he heard Karma's voice be so languid and content. There was an undercurrent of such deep relaxation and contentment that Nagisa wanted to kiss him. That… would require moving though...

There was something intimate about waking up beside someone, in their embrace. All Nagisa wanted to do was languish a bit, lounge and just glory in Kama’s arms. “Do we have to get up?”

“Not until you want to… and I think that’s not yet. Go back to sleep,” he urged, running his fingers through Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa needed no urging. He was asleep before Karma had even completed the move. Karma gave a content adoring smile as the liquid Nagisa cuddled like a kitten in his arms.

***

He _hurt_. Waking up again was an impetuous, an inevitably. He tried to curl in against the ache and felt gutted. His hands clutched and pulled into Karma's clothes as he twisted and endured.

"Nagisa?" Karma's voice was concerned and it made Nagisa hurt worse, low in his belly and between his legs. He couldn't articulate it though, it was like he'd lost all ability to speak. He gave a sob and pulled at Karma.

"... _oh_ ," Karma's voice was wondrous, the grin completely contradictory to the situation. "Oh you _are_ mine, aren’t you?" he smoothed Nagisa hair back from his face. Nagisa leaned desperately into it, a cool soft relief at that point only, even though the cavern in him grew.

Karma pulled Nagisa into his neck, "Bite," he ordered, cradling Nagisa's head, fingers threaded through the bright blue hair.

Nagisa obeyed before he could even think otherwise and the first rush of warm sweet blood was better than anything else he'd ever had in his life, it flooded sensation and cessation of pain down through him with every swallow until the aching agony in his belly was just a deep yearning ache, unsatisfied but willing to sleep for now. He drank until he felt _right_.

Through it all, Karma was stroking his hand through his hair, thumb brushing against his cheek, the motion intimate and deeply reassuring. Nagisa still couldn't talk when he'd finished, but his body was relaxing from the taut curl from before. He clutched at him for reassurance.

"I know what that was. It won't happen again," Karma said, kissing his forehead. "I know it hurt but it was something good. I'll explain later. You need to go back to sleep."

Nagisa's consciousness faded before he could worry more. If Karma said it was okay, it was okay. He'd be willing to wake up like that for the rest of their lives if it meant waking up with Karma but he was very relieved it was apparently a one time thing.

He never saw Karma's disbelieving radiant smile.

***

His third waking felt more solid, his body pleasingly rested and loose, content. His mind wasn't sleep-muddled or pained, even if there was still a stubborn ache in his belly unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He felt more awake than ever before in fact and he wanted to _move_ , to do _something_.

Nagisa went to call Karma's name and found himself instead kissing him desperately, trying to drink in Karma's breath. It was surprising but he also didn't feel the inclination to stop.

A chuckle paused him. "Oh I _like_ your wakeups blueberry," as fingers carded through his hair, the caress and pull stoking the heat in him.

"Me too. What happened?" he asked, restraining himself from licking Karma's lips. It was hard with them pressed so tightly together, though… it wasn't due to lack of space. Nagisa was clinging that tightly to him. He felt no desire to give them space though.

"Food first," Karma urged, as something appeared beside their crypt. A shadow that was somehow standing three dimensionally, holding a platter filled with blood packets. The smell was enticing even through the plastic and Nagisa was reaching for one before he'd really made the decision to.

Karma showed him carefully how to hold it and where it was thinnest to bite through, where it was designed to mimic the sensation of biting through skin so as to feel best against their mouths. He watched as Nagisa followed his instruction diligently and restrained his groan at seeing Nagisa's delicate fangs for the first time piercing through a blood bag, his crimson lips being painted by the blood. He grabbed his own and drained them as quickly as he could in an attempt to distract himself.

Nagisa drank five in quick succession, grabbed a sixth after a brief debate, then snuck a seventh somewhat sheepishly. Karma grinned at the count. A good sign.

Content at last Nagisa asked, "What is that?" nodding to the Shadow.

"A Shadow. It's a very complex technique - takes centuries to learn. It's a piece of my shadow I can have go do minor tasks for me, most often bringing me food when I wake up."

"Oh." Nagisa twisted against his body anxiously. "I feel… weird."

"How so?" Karma asked innocently, just to see Nagisa blush.

"Like I want you to crawl into my skin," he said starkly, his face red at his own words.

"Like lust?" Karma drawled, slipping a hand under Nagisa's clothes and running it from his waist down under his underwear to cup his bum. Nagisa shuddered in his arms and pressed into him.

"More. Worse. I've lusted for you for years. Couldn't ever get an erection in a dream. Drove me nuts when we'd grind and it felt amazing but wouldn't _do_ anything," he replied. "Can I take your clothes off?"

"You realize that will lead to-"

"If you don't fuck me I will bite you," Nagisa threatened, peeling off Karma's shirt to lick at his pecs. 

"That's no longer really a threat," Karma noted, right up until Nagisa nipped him and he was suddenly agonizingly hard. He hissed. "I stand corrected." Nagisa's clothes went flying as he pulled off what he could and ripped off what wasn't easy to maneuver.

Nagisa was gloriously slim, he’d never developed much muscles- possibly from his mother carefully controlling his diet to "keep her daughter from being fat." His hips had always been oddly wide for his frame making his arse perfect in Karma's hands.

Karma was lean muscle, strong and defined but not bulky. Nagisa licked up his chest again, running his fingers over his shoulders to feel them flex and wrapped his thighs on either side of Karma's lean hips, pressing up into him as their movement arranged him below the other in a similar position to his Turning. "How do we do this?" he gasped.

" _Normally_ two guys having penetrative sex would have one going up the others' hole," he said, cupping Nagisa's cheeks.

"Is this not normal?" Nagisa asked, willing to do anything to get Karma moving inside him.

"You woke up in pain before," Karma reminded him. "There's only one reason a male Turned does that," he said as he brought his hand into the v of Nagisa's legs, fingers flitting briefly over his erection before reaching below, in the space directly behind his balls and definitely before his anus.

It felt like an electric shock as Karma's fingers explored him, exactly what his ache wanted as he pushed into the sensation, feeling himself spread and Karma's fingers slip inside something. His belly clenched desperately in spasms and he hungered more than he'd ever felt when he woke from their dreams even with raging hardons. The strangled cry was unstoppable and he jerked into the fingers, the delicious slide consuming him.

Karma drew back despite Nagisa's urging for more to show him his fingers, covered in a lightly pink slippery film which he proceeded to lick off his own fingers. Nagisa _ached_.

"Vampires have more than just male and female sexes and genders. I'm an Alpha. I _want_ to fuck. I'll father children. Betas stay as they were before turning but will bow either way to their partner, but can only reproduce as their original sex would allow. _Omegas_ want to _be fucked_. Girl or boy they'll be able to get pregnant and have children. It's exceptionally rare for a male to Turn as Omega. It takes real desperation and utter surrender to allow that kind of deep intrinsic change," he grinned. "You must _really_ be not attracted to girls."

The thought of sex with a girl was disgusting, so Nagisa focused more on the present issue. "I can have your kids?" he wondered, immediately wanting it, a dream he'd never even thought to have, suddenly gifted to him.

"Not right now, but yes. Vampire fertile cycles are slow, so we'll have plenty of time for ourselves before you'll get pregnant," he smiled. "I really expected you to be Beta. We wouldn't have been able to have children but we could have used a surrogate. Happens all the time with vampires. We place more importance on the best life partner over reproductive partner."

Nagisa snarled at the thought of sharing Karma in any way. "Mine," he growled, sudden claws digging into Karma's shoulders.

Karma blinked at the suddenly red eyes. "You _really_ had a vampire's possessiveness didn't you? Even before being Turned." He smiled, "Well no _wonder_ you went Omega."

"Mine. In me," Nagisa begged, eyes clearing of the murderous jealousy and falling back to what his body was demanding. Now that he knew what his body was aching for it felt worse. He _wanted_ Karma in him. He _needed_ it.

"Mine," Karma replied with a languid reassuring kiss, adjusting himself and his frankly alarmingly huge member into the v of Nagisa's legs. He probably should have been terrified at the size of it and how it could possibly fit into his _much_ smaller body but at the moment all he thought was that it was _perfect_.

The first push drew out a garbled exclamation from Nagisa as he spread open for something so wide, nearly the size of Karma's fist, hands scrabbling for purchase on Karma's shoulders. It really was disproportionately large for Karma's frame, but was probably from being an Alpha. He felt immediately satisfied at the stretch and ground down for more, a sound ripping out of him that punched straight into Karma's instincts and made him desperate to plow into Nagisa's warmth. He held back, even to Nagisa's clutches and slowly, inexorably pushed forward, feeling the hitches and twinges in Nagisa as he opened for him, sometimes in pain as he pushed through sensitive virgin membranes, more often in pleasure of friction and fulfillment.

He paused several times to push a knot in, causing jerks and shudders through Nagisa’s belly and limbs and delectable sounds from his throat.

"Alphas have knots," he explained in a whisper to Nagisa's desperate twisting. "Several going all the way up us. They're a little _rougher_ than the rest and they'll _expand_. It's to hold us together, so we can't separate until we're both _fulfilled_."

_"Yes, God yes,_ " Nagisa groaned, body jerking as another pushed through a tight space inside him which immediately tightened back down behind it just to expand around the next. It was like spheres being pushed in, one after another, the texture just rough enough to be _glorious_ rather than agonizing. There were a lot of tight spots, maybe muscle rings? They certainly weren't fighting to keep Karma out. The stretch was addictive. He could easily see himself laying here doing just this for years.

They both shuddered when Karma was nearly bottomed out. One last one about an inch from the base the last knot left outside and Nagisa knew somehow that one was for the end and would _shatter_ him. He craved it already.

Karma's face hovered over his own, twisted in concentration and restraint, trying desperately to give Nagisa time to adjust to this undeniably alien sensation in a place he hadn't even had before being Turned. But Nagisa wanted to be overwhelmed, to feel only Karma and not be able to even think of anything else. They'd been building up to this for so long, probably the entire time they'd known each other. Suddenly this felt inevitable with relief at _finally_ joining.

" _Move_ ," he growled into Karma's ear. With a surprised cry his body followed the order, withdrawing and punching back forward drawing sounds that were in no way human from Nagisa's throat. His legs wrapped around Karma's hips and pulled him in with each movement as Karma started a rhythm that once started couldn't be stopped.

" _Mine_ ," he snarled into Nagisa's ear, so fierce and dark that anyone sane should be terrified at the possessiveness. The unspoken promise of never letting go. " _Mine_!"

_"Yes. Yours. Mine, mine, more_ ," Nagisa promised back, begging. He'd never been exactly sane afterall. He'd wandered into the Blood Lord's mansion as a child and had never truly left it. He'd just been obligated to visit other places too, but from his very first visit, _this_ had been undeniably his home more than his mother's residence.

Karma was hitting something deep inside him that begged for more. The tip just barely stretching another ring inside him that kissed the point with every thrust, inviting it in but never getting it. It was maddening and Nagisa squirmed in Karma's arms, sobbing for the final bit, the final knot and the final inch. That final stretch.

Finally, a tilt of his hips and a perfectly timed buck matched one of Karma's thrusts and the final knot strained against Nagisa's opening, finally pushing through resulting in every other knot pushing through a corresponding ring inside and his tip finally pushing through into something deep inside Nagisa's abdomen. Every knot expanded, the roughness pressing and rubbing into the lining of Nagisa's passage, the rings pulsing in sequence to milk Karma's member in waves from the base to the tip.

They both cried out, Karma twisted, scrambling for purchase in shock as Nagisa's inside tried to _eat_ him. His teeth bit into Nagisa's neck as he stretched it invitingly and they both fell off an abyss together, an endless blissful surrender.

***

Neither were sure how long it took them to regain their senses. _Shattered indeed_ , Nagisa thought even as his belly was still trembling in aftershocks and contracting in waves to pull more spurts out of Karma. He finally felt _right_. Like this was exactly where he was meant to be, split open and full on Karma's member. The ache was like a satisfied cat, purring low inside him and it took him several seconds to realize the purring was coming from his own throat.

There was an answering rumble from Karma, deeper and resonating in a way that made Nagisa's insides do all kinds of happy contortions which of course added to his gently bulging stomach and made him purr louder.

" _Holy Fuck_ ," Karma gasped against his throat, pausing, then licking up the blood that he'd spilled in his mindless bliss.

Nagisa hummed in deep satisfaction and offered his neck up for the service, limp and pleasingly exhausted in all the ways his body had been wanting when he woke up. Karma's weight felt grounding rather than too heavy, a blanket that lulled him into latitude. His thighs didn't feel painful even as they were still stretched wide and clutching around Karma's hips.

Perfect. He felt perfect, as he drifted off to sleep to his belly sucking another load out of Karma hungrily.

***

He woke up still under a now unconscious Karma, his member slowly popping out one knot at a time. It should have left him bereft after being spread so wide for so long, except his insides felt… puffy. Swollen and satisfied, letting the member finally free and filling up the empty space.

Nagisa resolved then and there to having that as often as he could.

Karma came awake as he was finally released from the blissful crushing grip he already wanted again even while he knew he was utterly spent for the moment.

He'd heard Alpha/Omega pairings were intense. They were actually relatively rare and were viewed as much with pity as envy. He was beginning to understand the sentiment. He _knew_ on a practically molecular level that he and Nagisa were Bound, deeper than even a normal Vampire Mating. The mere thought of being separated even briefly felt like hell.

Nagisa threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged his lips in for a lazy kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. Rabid Vampires couldn't drag me away."

And there Nagisa was, a warm glow right in the middle of Karma's head, soothing the paranoid fear, immeasurably stronger than their dream connection had been.

"I'm going to be unbearably possessive. I won't let you out of my sight."

"Good. I'll be clingy. I've spent too long having you only for a little while every day. I feel you," Nagisa tapped his own head, "here. Can you tell how I feel about that?"

Karma felt. "Unbearably happy."

"The term 'Mad Glee' comes to mind. If you so much as look at a woman you might have to hold me back from murdering her."

"What's a woman?" Karma asked. "All I know is my Omega."

A peaceful silence reigned before Nagisa felt obligated to break it. "What happened with my mother? If she tries to say a single word about us I think even you won't be able to stop me from killing her."

"I had her committed to a very nice asylum. Even if she gets better she'll never be allowed anything more than brief day trips."

"Good. She burned her last bridge with me when she set up to hand me over," Nagisa said grimly. "I don't want her dead since she _did_ raise me - however badly - so I'm glad she'll get a nice old age, but I'm not sure I'll ever want to see her again."

"Well my parents are going to _love_ you," Karma smiled.

Nagisa blinked. "The whole thought of _The_ Blood Lord having parents is short-circuiting my brain. I can't wait to meet them."

"We should probably give them a call. Our Mating probably was felt by every vampire on this continent. It'll have woken anyone asleep up. It's only polite to send out a Mating notice."

Nagisa turned red. "Did they feel -"

"No. Just that someone Mated. Nothing more."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'd be mortified if anyone else felt what we did!"

"Vampires are possessive. Murderously possessive. No way we'd ever let anyone experience _anything_ with our Mate. It's normally the trait Turned have the most trouble adapting to. I was surprised you didn't have that problem."

Nagisa carefully considered the statement. "I think… you were the only thing that was really _mine_ for so long that I can't even conceive of you being anyone else's. Anyone tries and I think -" he flexed his fingers and his claws came out. Nagisa stared at them in surprise, probably never having noticed them before. He unfurled his fingers and they slid smoothly back under his nails. He let out a tired sigh. "I'm not even sure what I'd do. But it won't be good."

"Vampire society dictates if anyone shows any interest in me, you have the _right_ to attack them. It's practically expected."

"Thank God for that," Nagisa groaned. "Good to know I won't accidentally set off some kind of feud."

Karma gave a sardonic grin. "You seem remarkably amiable about _my_ possessiveness."

"I was willing to die to belong to no one else. You're all I've ever craved. You wanting me as fiercely feels like I can breathe. It's a relief."

Karma gave him a languid lingering kiss. "Just like a Vampire," he mused. "Think my staying in your dreams affected your development?"

"Only in the best of ways, I should think. I don't want to be any way else. If I hadn't had you I don't know _what_ I would have done. Probably killed myself."

The thought of how happenstance and unlikely their connection had been, and how close Nagisa would have been to death without him, without Karma even knowing to mourn him, hit him like a punch to the gut. He closed his arms around Nagisa in fear at how close he'd been to have never having had him.

"It didn't happen. Everything happened just right. I'm here," Nagisa soothed, running fingers through Karma's hair.

"You like doing that," Karma noted, pushing into the motion.

"Guilty," he admitted with a wry smile. "You like it though."

"Love it," Karma agreed.

Nagisa sighed. "We should get up. I last showered a literal lifetime ago and our -" he gave a wonky smile, " _exercise_ has worked up a sweat."

"Mmmm, you smell lovely," Karma assured him but got up anyway, helping Nagisa out of their crypt for the first time since he'd entered it. Nagisa's legs promptly gave out at the thrum in his hips, not painful, just too pleased to want to cooperate right now. Karma laughed as he picked him up bridal style as Nagisa blushed brilliant red, nearly tripped over Nagisa's bag and made his way into his bathroom.

And it was literally a _bath_ room. There was no toilet, just an enormous shower, a tub big enough to swim in complete with a waterfall, a hot tub, and a sink filled with daily necessities like toothbrush and toothpaste.

Nagisa immediately squeeked to realize he'd been kissing Karma with probably the worst morning breath in history.

"Vampire's don't get morning breath," Karma assured him, feeling the path of his thoughts. "Our saliva kills and dissolves anything in our mouths. Same with tooth decay. Not a problem for us. It's just… nice to scrub our teeth, keep them in good shape. Appeals to our instincts. Also helps cover up the smell of blood in our mouths that unnerves humans."

"Right…." Nagisa drawled. "I'm a vampire now. I've got to get used to that. I'm assuming that's also the reason for no toilet?"

"Waste of resources to excrete food. We digest everything. We've still got the organs, but they're mostly vestigial. Only time we even need to use them is if we need to get tainted blood out of our systems quickly."

"Useful," Nagisa noted as Karma carried him into the open shower and set him carefully on his legs that thankfully held now. The ache in his hips and belly was pleased and pleasant, a constant reminder of what they'd done and how this wasn’t a dream. He was really here with Karma. He was probably already addicted to it, never wanted it to fade. A long lingering look at Karma's figure assured him that was probably not going to be a problem. "I know that was bigger before," he observed, looking frankly at one of his new favorite parts of Karma's anatomy.

He grinned wryly. "It'd get in the way if it was that big all the time," he explained. He ran a hand up Nagisa's stomach, tailing a finger over a foot high and looping back down to somewhere behind his bellybutton. The happy ache inside him matched the path.

"How does that even fit?" he mused, following the path with his eyes.

"That's why you hurt so much before. It's _massive_ changes internally. Literally the most drastic and painful change a Turned can go through. You need extra blood to fuel it."

"That's why you told me to bite?"

"Exactly," Karma turned the water on and picked up a scrubber, pouring a generous amount of soap on it. "Human blood would work in an emergency but my blood will always be best for you. You'll be finding Vampire Mates bite each other _a lot_."

Nagisa shuddered as Karma began washing him. He felt limp and welcomed the help. Remembering the feeling of teeth in his throat, skin breaking under his own, had him twitching to do it again. "Good."

Karma grinned at him, fangs extended. "My perfect little Mate. My Omega." He started washing Nagisa's hair, not even needing to have him sit.

"Little is right," Nagisa mourned. "I suppose I won't grow any now?"

"Nope!" Karma said, far too cheerfully for the revelation. "Then again I'm not going to either. Vampires stop aging at about 18-20 human years, and mine stopped earlier than most, so our visual age gap isn't actually a lot."

Which was true. Karma looked 16-17. They did look about the same age.

"I love I can pick you up and cart you around," Karma grinned, which was fair. Nagisa liked that too. It soothed something inside him that stretched like a cat and languished at the attention.

"I guess it's not bad then," Nagisa agreed.

Karma _did_ have to sit down for Nagisa to help scrub him - Nagisa firmly ignored the grin. He washed the hair carefully, rubbing his fingernails gently over the scalp before rinsing the soap out.

Karma pulled Nagisa in front of him and against the wall, still sitting. He gave a feral grin and swallowed Nagisa down in one movement. Nagisa cried out in shock and curled over his head, hands going back in his hair.

Karma set a brutal pace, deep sucks and vibrating throat. Nagisa was helpless to stop the climax from shooting through him, powerful but nowhere near as deeply satisfying as Karma in him. He had a feeling this would be relegated to foreplay more than anything else.

"I didn't think that would work anymore," he gasped out at the end, legs wobbling beneath him and center aching.

"You didn't lose what you had. Just gained more," Karma reasoned as he picked up Nagisa again and stepped into the pool bathtub. It was already heated at the perfect temperature making Nagisa wonder if it was kept ready constantly or if there were sensors that immediately started it when Karma showed signs of waking.

The thought was abruptly cut off when Karma sat down with Nagisa and speared his member slowly inside him. Nagisa flailed and pressed down, tilting his hips to ease the passage as he sat gasping at the length and weight inside him once he was fully seated on it.

Blow job was definitely _absolutely_ just foreplay from now on. Nothing could compare to _this_.

He moaned wantonly as he shifted his hips restlessly just to feel Karma from every angle as his movement shifted him minutely. Karma pressed one hand into his belly and Nagisa came just a little at the sensation, tightening around Karma who groaned behind him.

"Here?" he asked, not adverse at all but - "seems like it'll be a bit more -" gasp, moan, "impractical."

"Not all of them will be as intense. A lot, sure," he lifted and dropped Nagisa who yowled at the blissful movement, "but there'll be ones like this too." He kissed his way up the back of Nagisa's neck. "Consider one a quickie versus a long slow dedicated adventure. You'd be too sore to have those all the time, but leaving you wanting too long isn't good for you. You'll need _this_ ," another strong buck followed by slow deep glides, "very regularly. There's a drawback to Alpha/Omega pairings. We get _addicted_ to this - literally physically addicted," he nipped the tender skin.

"Thank _Fuck_!" Nagisa groaned, scrabbling to try to increase the pace before surrendering to Karma's control. "I'm _already_ addicted!!!" he gasped out.

"Me too," Karma growled and increased the pace, pistoning Nagisa over and down freely and easily, who accepted it easily both bodily and internally. He quickly reassed his complaint - being small was _wonderful_. It made this so much _easier_.

Karma bit at the nape of his neck, above his spine and Nagisa's climax shot through him suddenly, ripping through him better than his blow job had done. He gripped and pulled at Karma and drank in his own climax, then relaxed in his hold and enjoyed the aftershocks, feeling the warm comforting weight and pressure inside him, not as big as before, but that was good. Another like that this soon _would_ be too rough on his swollen insides. This felt perfect.

He dropped his head back against Karma's shoulder. " _Definitely_ addicted," he mused.


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always intimidating to meet your beloveds' parents for the first time. Doubly so when they're vampires.

Nagisa was very proud he was able to wobble out of the bathroom on his own, though part of the reason he wanted to was to press his thighs together and savor his satisfied ache. It was like an itch he'd never known before and was perfectly scratched, the little twinges just made him want more. Karma watched him with an amused eye, obviously feeling his thoughts.

"Shut up," Nagisa told him, pressing a hand low on his abdomen, biting his lip at the delicious soreness that wanted more. "This is… amazing. I could forget my own penis for this."

"I hope not. Your penis has featured in a lot of my daydreams," Karma reached out and frankly stroked him. It felt just right and Nagisa arched up into it with a pleased noise but it was currently spent.

Nagisa smiled and stood tiptoe to peck him on the lips before turning back to the shreds of his clothes. He picked one up and frowned at their stiff fabric, coarse grain, and massive rents. Even if they were fixed he wasn't sure he wanted to use them again. The movement brought his attention back to his school bag, an artifact from his past that almost seemed alien yet nostalgic.

"Here," Karma said, coming up behind him, draping a silken dress shirt around his shoulders and guiding his arms through. It was of course massively too big, swallowing his slight frame, but it gave him the sense of being swamped by Karma. He rolled up the sleeves as Karma looked for the smallest pair of pants he had, though even that ended up needing a belt tightened to a newly punctured setting to fit. Karma kissed a path up his leg while sliding them on.

"No underwear?" Nagisa asked.

"I guarantee you they'll only get in the way later," Karma promised with a grin as he rolled up the hems but left him barefoot. The floor wasn't really cold anyway and Nagisa felt decadent.

Karma pulled on a set himself. "I'll need to call in a tailor. I want to show you off to everyone."

Nagisa smiled and picked up his school bag. His assignments were still in it, a time capsule of his sad life before. He found he didn't want to get rid of it, wanted the reminder of before to always appreciate the now.

"Oh-ho," Karma exclaimed and picked up a letter from the small table by their crypt. "What's this?"

Nagisa dropped his head in his hands at the realization as Karma opened it and read.

"Honorable Blood Lord. I apologize for the mess you will find. I have found myself in the need of ending my life and decided to donate my blood to you. Please forgive the impertinence. I hope it will not be too much of a bother to clean up. I want you to know that I have entered your mansion many times and treasured the safety here. I felt this was the right way to go out. Sincerely, Nagisa."

Karma chuckled and pressed a kiss to Nagisa's forehead. 

"I thought it would be rude for you to find my corpse without any explanation," Nagisa explained. 

"It was very polite," Karma agreed, leading Nagisa out of their sleeping chamber.

It was interesting how quickly Nagisa had adapted to accepting this place as his permanent home. He knew, deep down, that he belonged here, right by Karma's side for the rest of his life. It was a security he felt bone-deep and was a relief. Karma twined his fingers with his as they walked and smiled at the immediate acceptance. 

They sat on a nice couch with a giant mirror on a stand in front of it. It had always puzzled Nagisa. Karma ran a finger over the top, nicking his finger on a tiny ornamental razor point and drew a symbol across the surface with the blood which, once completed, sank into the surface. The mirror swirled red.

Nagisa watched with interest the rippling moving pattern until it began to clear, eventually showing a couple in their early twenties in a similar room. Oh… the meeting thing...

"Hello Mother, Father," Karma greeted calmly.

The two blinked in surprise before returning the greeting. "We weren't expecting your call quite so quickly, son. You must have just woken up."

"Well… that's a funny story," he drawled, "but first, I want to introduce you to someone." He pulled Nagisa closer into his side, who despite the situation decided to change the move into sitting on Karma's lap, face blushing. Karma immediately wrapped his arms around his hip in a comfortable but intimate position.

"Mother, Father, I want you to meet my Mate."

This time they definitely starred. "That was  _ your  _ Mating?" they asked, too incredulous to even exclaim. " _ You _ ?! I thought… well we'd pretty much given up on you finding a partner!"

"It - it's an honor to meet you!" Nagisa said quickly, bowing as well as he could from his position but not willing to get off. He needed the security and reassurance the position gave him.

They blinked at him. "He's absolutely  _ adorable _ ," Karma's mother suddenly gushed. "We'll be right over!" The connection quickly cut off.

"I'm… they're coming  _ here _ !?" Nagisa stammered.

"They must really be excited," Karma noted, eyebrows raised. "They practically never visit."

The door flew open nearly immediately and the couple rushed in, eyes still wide in disbelief.

Seriously… how had they gotten here from another town so quickly? Nagisa wondered.

"... I can't believe you chose someone so  _ cute _ ," she declared, walking forward to inspect him. Nagisa twitched at the scrutiny and Karma slid the fingers of one hand under his shirt, stroking his hip soothingly to distract him. She suddenly grinned and daintily offered her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet someone who could tame my wild son," she declared.

Nagisa stared at the hand for a moment before he remembered the proper etiquette drilled into everyone in Manor towns. He took it and kissed the back politely. She seemed pleased at his manners.

"My name is Miho," she said, "you may call me that or Mother."

Nagisa couldn't hide the wince.

"Nagisa has a bad relationship with his mother," Karma quickly explained. "In the format that I want to kill her."

"Thank you for not," Nagisa patted his hand. "It's the least I owe her."

"You don't owe her shit after how many times she nearly killed you. If you didn't live practically on my doorstep and didn't come by regularly, you  _ wouldn't  _ have survived," he growsed back, but didn't pursue it further.

"Well, if she tries anything, feel free," Nagisa allowed. Karma grinned and kissed his head.

Miho's expression darkened. "She hurt her own child? How has Karma not killed her yet?" she wondered.

"Mostly due to the very strange story of how we got together," Karma explained.

Miho quirked her brow in interest and pulled her husband down onto the opposite couch with her. He looked greatly amused and pleased at the action. Nagisa was starting to understand the sentiment of the odd behaviors of vampires. What would normally seem rude to a human was intimate for mates.

"Do tell!"

"Well, it started when a tiny kid actually climbed into my crypt for a nap…" Karma started, grinning at the incredulity of the statement.


	4. A Little Mad

**Chapter 4:**

Karma's parents blinked by the end of the tale.

"If I ever see that woman I am tearing her throat out," Miho said, as calmly as commenting on the weather. She turned to Nagisa and gave him a soft look. "You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with, but I hope one day you'll see me as a new mother that loves you exactly as you are."

Nagisa bowed his head and thanked her softly.

"It's actually rather romantic when you think about it," Karma's father mused. "My name is Seiji. If you feel comfortable you can call me Father. A second childhood - sounds rather fascinating."

Karma hugged Nagisa and grinned. "It was amazing. We had so much fun."

"He kept me sane," Nagisa offered, eyes demurely cast down, starting to squirm at the growing hunger in him. This was not the time.

"I can see why. It's a shame our healing fields don't cure mental illnesses," Miho commented.

The entrance suddenly flew open again. A stunning raven haired beauty sauntered into the room. "Where's my darling? He must be up by now."

Nagisa immediately saw red and was across the room before the couple could even blink, inhuman shriek rending the air with enough bloodlust to give even them chills. The woman froze a moment too long in surprise at the attack, plenty of time for Nagisa to strike.

He swiped once, a movement she had barely enough time to block, but it was a feint. He'd used the moment to slip under her arm and severed her spine in a dozen places, then swiped down vertically to skin the back and expose the column of gleaming bones before Karma reached them. Ironically it was just to kick her away and scoop Nagisa into a searing kiss.

Nagisa shuddered and calmed down slowly, the desire to tear her to bits dampening to a controllable level even if he still wanted to go over there and take her apart in alphabetical order.

"Well...  _ now  _ I can see why Karma fell for you," Miho's voice was amused and cheerful.

Nagisa flushed crimson. He'd just done his best to de-spine someone in front of his mother and father-in-law. Karma just laughed and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Nagisa yelped at the indignity. 

"Don't worry. She deserved it for coming uninvited and making that kind of statement. She's never learned her lesson that her attitude would get her in trouble one day. Hopefully this will make it stick," Karma said, walking them back over to the couch.

Nagisa glared at the broken thing still crumpled and paralyzed in a heap. He hissed at her when their eyes met and she tried to twitch away.

"Your attitude was never the best either, Karma," his mother reminded him.

"Yes but  _ I  _ merely shunned interaction with idiots. I never invaded someone else’s Manor and laid claim to someone."

"True," Miho mused. "That's practically suicidal." She turned back to the pouting Nagisa when he was settled back into Karma's lap. "What a perfectly vicious little thing," she praised with a proud smile.

"I'm impressed with his restraint actually. He Turned Omega," Karma informed them.

His parents goggled and stared at Nagisa again who went scarlet at the attention and the obvious knowledge of exactly what that meant. It didn't help that the challenge had triggered his ache tenfold.

"Barely sane indeed," Miho mused, eying him appreciatively. "That kind of possessiveness is impressive. I can see how he's perfect for you." Her face clouded. "What the hell did his mother put him through that he was so devoted to you?"

"Can we please not talk about it? She gave birth to me. I think her having me made her worse. She's where she can't do anything ever again. I just want to forget her now."

Miho hummed. "Vicious  _ and  _ merciful. A good combination."

"Not  _ too  _ merciful," Nagisa admitted. "If I see her and she even looks at me wrong I might kill her myself."

Miho gave a dismissive wave of her fingers, "That's a given." She gave a long stare at Nagisa's squirming. "How long since you woke up?"

"Probably less than 4 hours."

" _ Remarkable _ restraint then," she praised. "You found an absolute diamond. We'll take care of  _ her. _ Let us know when we can come back later, when Nagisa's been… helped." She rose from the couch with her husband and grabbed the woman by her hair, dragging her behind as she walked out.

"You really should be  _ thankful  _ he didn't go immediately for your  _ throat _ ," she commented exasperatingly to the woman. "He was positively polite for what you did. You deserved far worse. You'll probably get it if you show your face again-" the doors closed behind them, cutting off the odd scolding.

The door was barely shut before Karma had rolled Nagisa onto his knees on the cushions, arms on the back. He scrambled with the belt and pulled the pants down in one movement, baring his Mate. Nagisa keened, not even caring that Karma's parents probably weren't far enough away yet to  _ not  _ hear them.

Karma's own pants dropped and he thrust into Nagisa brutally, hands spanning his hips and pulling him back into the thrust. Nagisa sobbed at the relief.

He started a frantic rhythm almost immediately and Nagisa realized Karma had been fighting just as desperately for propriety in front of his parents. He dropped his head against his arms, bracing his weight on his hands as his knees were lifted from the cushions, leaving him suspended between Karma and the couch back, unable to thrust back into Karma's movements. Karma used the position to pound Nagisa onto his member madly, twisting his hips to stir Nagisa's insides with every thrust, pulling him back onto him to increase the force.

Nagisa choked on the air and begged for more.

"So fucking hot seeing you break her. Hate her so much. You defended your Claim so well. No one will think you're weak now. My parents love you. Such a  _ good  _ Mate. My  _ perfect perfect Omega _ ," it was a rambling train of thought that praised Nagisa with every breath. His climax hit as much from the praise as from the sensations. 

They collapsed against the back of the couch, Karma taking his weight and caging Nagisa in with his arms on either side as they both tried to regain their breath.

"Probably best not to put this off like that again for the foreseeable future," Karma noted. "I nearly went mad."

"I like you a little mad," Nagisa groaned as his muscles gave another powerful pull. "We match that way."

Karma laughed against the back of his neck and maneuvered them so he was sitting on the couch again, Nagisa's legs splayed wide over his own. Nagisa gasped at the movement and the pull inside him it made. Curiously, he reached down, below his own member to feel where they joined. Karma cursed at the gentle fingers as he traced his own stretched skin around Karma's member.

"I'd be happy just staying like this the rest of my life," he noted absently, wondering at the new mentality he'd never even have conceived of when he'd been human.

"Therein is the curse of Alpha/Omega pairings," Karma groaned, pressing in on Nagisa's belly to draw curses from him too. "We'll always want this. It'll get more manageable the longer we're Mated, but we won't want to ever be so much as a room apart."

"I really don't mind it," Nagisa sighed.

Karma laughed. "I guess not. You were going to die just to stay in my arms." He nuzzled his hair into Nagisa's nape. "I don't either," he admitted. "I hated you having to wake up, knowing I wouldn't be there for you. You'd be facing the world alone. If I'd remembered myself I would have woken up and saved you."

"I like the way it turned out. I'm glad I'm the way I am: desperate for you and possessive. It gave us this," he tightened on Karma deliberately, drawing a broken groan from him and another rush of fluid, "and this is amazing."

Karma rumbled behind him. "Mine."

Nagisa smiled. "Mine," he replied back.


End file.
